


Need

by JoyousRapture



Series: Bottom!Snape Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top!Harry, bottom!Snape, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyousRapture/pseuds/JoyousRapture
Summary: “What happened between us, Potter, was an aberration,” Severus replied firmly, arms crossed over his chest as he pushed down memories of the boy mounting him like a bitch in heat. Severus had never—never¬let anyone dominate him like that and to think that Potter, of all people, who had been the one to corral him so utterly. Severus sneered. Aberration perhaps wasn’t a strong enough sentiment for whatever madness had descended over them that night.And yet...





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, a huge, massive, enormous THANK YOU to everyone who read, reviewed and left comments on 'Hunger'! I was blown away by the response, especially when I was so nervous about posting it :P Perhaps this is not typically the place to leave my thanks, but all the same - you guys are wonderful! 
> 
> Anyway, bottom!Snape wouldn't leave me alone after the last fic, so here he is again. This time in his office at Hogwarts! Naughty boys. I decided to make this into a series as a place to post any further bottom!Snape one-shots I write that might find there way here. They won't all relate to one another, but this story kind of carries on from Hunger, though it probably doesn't matter if you haven't read it. It's PWP in the strictest sense. Literally. It's just porn. If that's not your cup of tea, please don't read this, lol!
> 
> This work is unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own. That said, enjoy!

 

“What happened between us, Potter, was an aberration,” Severus replied firmly, arms crossed over his chest as he pushed down memories of the boy mounting him like a bitch in heat. Severus had never— _never_ —let anyone dominate him like that and to think that Potter, of all people, who had been the one to corral him so utterly. Severus sneered. Aberration perhaps wasn’t a strong enough sentiment for whatever madness had descended over them that night. 

And yet...

“So sure, are you?” the boy asked as he circled in closer, his eyes dark lit with something that made Severus’ insides jump.

Severus kept his face bland, wishing that he’d not removed the bulk of his teaching robes. He could feel the burn of Potter’s eyes through the thin fabric of his shirt and slacks as they tracked the length of him, “Indeed. Quite sure.”

The boy was before him, close enough that he could feel the heat emanating from his body, but Severus refused to back down.

“Your eyes tell me different.”

Severus could feel the edge of his desk behind him and wondered when he’d backed up enough to have it pressing into the meat of his arse. Potter was crowding his space, pushing in against him as he unbound Severus’ arms from across his chest. Severus sneered at him, yanking his arms away to grip at the edge of the desk he was now pressed against. Potter’s mouth was at his neck, the humid waft of his breath raising hair along the nape of his neck as Severus realised that he’d let himself be manoeuvred.

Again.

The scrape of teeth against his neck made his stomach flip and despite himself, Severus felt his cock begin to harden.

Severus snarled and moved to grip the back of the boy’s neck, fingers clenching in the short hairs as he tried to take back the control that had been so easily wrested from him. Potter was smirking at him as Severus pulled the boy’s face back from his neck and crushed his lips beneath his own, but he opened beneath him, the boy’s tongue immediately darting out to plunge into Severus’ mouth as they battled for dominance. Despite himself, Severus felt his grip slacken from the boy’s hair as Potter returned his assault, the air between them quickly growing damp with an undeniable need as wet lips changed from forcefully demanding to...something else entirely. Slow. _Hungry._

Severus snaked a hand down to the front of the boy’s jeans, fingers brushing lightly over the growing erection he could feel beneath worn denim, surprised when Potter didn’t stop him. Severus moaned softly, buoyed by the concession as he pulled at the button of Potter’s jeans, feeling it tug free beneath his nimble fingers, “Potter—”

Severus’ breathing stuttered as a firm thigh lifted to press against his hardening cock at the same moment he felt a hand thrust down the back of his pants. A strong hand palmed his arse, pulling him up off the edge of the desk and onto the firmness of the thigh wedged between his legs and he heard himself moan into the boy’s mouth, shuddering as Potter’s hand pulled on the rounded flesh, spreading his crack and exposing the hidden heat of his arsehole inside of his pants. _Sweet Jesus!_

A sizzle of magic washed over him and Severus felt his pants fall to his ankles, briefs and all, and then Potter was on his knees in front of him, a hot mouth wrapped around the slick head of his cock as the boy’s hands kneaded his arse. Severus wondered what it said about him that he’d let things progress to this point (again) or that his mind was more focused on the spread of his arse cheeks than the hot suction of Potter’s mouth. He could feel the pull of flesh from Potter’s fingertips tugging on his hole, exposing and opening him to the cool air of his office, and he knew, without a shred of doubt in his mind, he was going to let Potter fuck him again.

He _wanted_ Potter to fuck him again.

His arsehole trembled as Potter’s fingers traced down the centre of him, fingers buried in the heat of his crack to brush over the quivering flesh of his hole teasingly. His cock leapt in Potter’s mouth and the boy hummed his approval.

“You’re hungry for it, aren’t you?” Potter whispered as he pulled free of Severus’ prick. Severus looked down at his cock as it bobbed between them, it was thick, hard and already weeping from the tip and yet all he could focus on was the pad of Potter’s finger as it tapped idly against the puckered flesh of his arsehole. His whole body felt alight with need—a need he could barely bring himself to acknowledge as he flexed his entrance against Potter’s probing finger. Jesus, and when had he even started to think of his arsehole as an _entrance_?

Potter smirked, “Yeah. You’re as hungry for it as I am.”

Severus let himself be manhandled around, already panting by the time his hands were braced over the top of his desk, fingers spread wide to support his weight, his rear thrust out behind him as Potter’s hands returned to the globes of his arse. The boy’s thumbs sank into his crack only to spread him wide and Severus squeezed his eyes shut tight as his mouth fell open. It felt shameful and dirty and so fucking arousing that when he felt Potter’s hot breath puff over the tight whorl of muscle, he sobbed, hips jerking forward reflexively as pre-come dribbled excitedly from his cock.

“ _Oh, God!_ ” Severus’ back arched almost involuntarily at the first sweep of Potter’s hot tongue over him, his pelvis tilting downwards, arse lifting instinctively into Potter’s face as he all but _presented_ for the boy. Severus let his head hang from his shoulders, eyes screwed shut as lust pounded through him. He felt the wet muscle of Potter’s tongue sneak out again, circling his clenching arsehole, slavering at it obscenely as Severus huffed for breath.

“Potter, I—” Severus moaned shakily as the tip of the boy’s tongue pressed into him, wriggling insistently into his tightly guarded passage, “ _Ohh...”_

A warm hand reached between his legs to grip at his cock and Severus opened his eyes to stare down at it as he bucked helplessly into the boy’s hand, pressing back into the mouth at his rear moments later. He could see Potter on his knees behind him, knees spread and erection standing tall through the fly of his undone pants. The sight of that cock made him tremble as he remembered what it felt like to have it splitting him open, to have it fucking into his arse as Potter rode him to completion. Severus whimpered. _Dear Gods._

“ _Uhh_...” Severus sobbed helplessly, pressing back into the hot tongue that was working him open, “ _Please_. I want you to fuck me...”

_‘Jesus Christ_ ,’ Severus thought, wondering at the things that boy managed to wring from his mouth, but the thought of Potter pinning him to his desk and mounting him was almost more than he could bear. Severus’ felt his arms buckle to elbows until he was almost flat against his desk as Potter fisted his cock and slurped at his arse obscenely, mouth pressed flush against his rim, tongue buried deep.

“Oh, I’m going to fuck you,” Potter agreed as he pulled back, smearing his wet mouth against the curve of Severus’ arse. Severus shivered as he felt himself yield to the pressure of Potter’s fingers at his entrance as they boy rose to stand behind him. His mouth fell open as Potter’s fingers sunk deep. His arse clenched instinctively around the digits as they seated themselves inside him, but offered up no further resistance to their invasion, instead, he found himself going so far as to push back into their pressure, encouraging them deeper into his body.

“ _Ungh..._ ” Severus breathed, panting through the intrusion.

Potter began to pump his fingers inside of him, slowly at first, the catch and drag of his insides making his toes curl when behind him he heard the hollow popping sound of a cork being removed from a bottle, then the shock of something cold and wet dripping down over his stretched arse—‘ _Yes! Yes..._ do it!’

Severus moaned as Potter’s fingers began to glide in and out of him with an unobstructed ease. His chest was plastered flat against the desk now, his fingers curled around the hard edge of wood above his head as he pushed himself up onto his toes, his arse thrust high in the air, back arched in classic lordosis as he all but begged Potter to mount him with his body.

Potter’s breath hitched behind him, fingers losing their steady rhythm as Severus’ arse lifted to his probing fingers and Severus all but _whined_ , his grip white-knuckled on the edge of the desk as he felt Potter’s fingers slide out of him. Then... the heat of the boy’s cock was against his loosened entrance.

“ _Yes_...” Severus breathed, circling his hips against the head of Potter’s cock, smearing it against his slicked hole as he felt the very tip nudge inside of him. Severus flexed against it, “ _Yes_.”

Severus bore down against the inwards press of the boy’s cock against his hole and with an abrupt _give_ , his arse swallowed half the boy’s erection.

“Jesus, you take it so well,” Potter moaned as he spread Severus’ cheeks with his thumbs, rocking his hips backwards and forwards slowly as he gradually worked his prick into the Severus’ clenching arsehole.

‘He’s inside me...’ Severus thought wondrously, somehow just as shocked as he’d been the last time. Severus’ mouth hung open, his cheek pressed flat against a pile of student essays as his focus zeroed in on the stretch of his arse as it worked to accept the turgid prick Potter was slowly stuffing inside of him.

One of Potter’s hands was soothing up and down his back, gentling him even as the boy surged inside of him, and Severus felt a whine building in his throat, breathless and overwhelmed as he continued to bear down against the intrusion of Potter’s dick, urging it deeper inside of him. He felt the shock of wet ooze slide over him again as Potter slathered them in more lube until his arse felt sloppy with lubricant and saliva and he could hear the wet glide of Potter’s prick as it sheathed itself in his arse.

“That’s it,” Potter breathed as Severus felt the press of Potter’s thumb massaging his stretched rim where it surrounded the boy’s cock. Who had he been kidding, pretending he hadn’t wanted this again Severus thought as Potter finally sank to the hilt. He was utterly unable to contain the exuberant cries that were ripped from his throat as Potter began to grind into his arse. The pink flush of his cheeks exultant as he pressed back into the boy’s cock deliriously, his faculties leaving him as Potter began to rut into him.

The wooden legs of his desk were screeching against the stone flooring as it shifted under their weight. Potter’s grip was tight on his hips as the boy seated himself inside the tight heat of Severus’ arse again and again. Severus could feel his own cock slapping against his stomach indecently, the wet tip smearing pre-come against his abdomen and thighs as it flopped about uselessly between his legs.

“ _Yes!...Potter! Harder!_ ”

The boy complied, his thrusts slowing as the force of his thrust increase.  Severus felt himself jostled against the desk, his cheek smearing the papers beneath his face as Potter grunted in his ear. It didn’t seem right that the sound of Potter’s exertion could send a wash of arousal down his spine, he was heaving above him like a rutting beast, his breath coming in heavy pants, and yet the sound of it only excited Severus further.  It was filthy and obscene, but his cock had never been so hard. He had never been so lost to the sensation of his own pleasure. It was the thrill of being dominated, of Potter manhandling him into position and making him desperate for his arse to be _filled_. It was everything he’d never known he’d wanted.

Severus cried out suddenly as the head of Potter’s prick lit across his prostate with an accuracy that had his arse cinching tight around the boy’s prick, his orgasm crashing over him unexpectedly as he spilt his release all over his office floor, “Ah! _Ohhh... Potter!_ ”

Potter’s pace was relentless as he thrust himself through the clenching of Severus’ arse, hips jerking behind him, then stuttering—grinding helplessly—as the flood of his own release washed over him and into Severus’ tight passage seconds later.

“You should see the way you look stretched around me,” Potter said breathlessly after a moment, his slowly softening cock still nestled in Severus’ slick arse.

Severus moaned softly, unable to move or think or talk or worry about anything other than the pleasant glow that had settled over him. He could feel the wet creep of semen leaking out of him around Potter’s cock, feel it trailing down his thighs...

“You make me want to plug you up, so you’ll be stretched and ready for the next time I want you,” Potter breathed, his hot breath fanning the back of Severus’ neck.

Despite himself, Severus felt something flutter inside of him at the idea of being kept full and ready.

‘Jesus, what is wrong with me,’ he thought idly as Potter continued to grind against his arse gently despite his softening prick, ‘the idea of having something shoved up my arse should not be so appealing.’

Turning his face into the papers on his desk he let out a shaky, steadying breath, ‘How have I gone my whole life not realising I might want this?’

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I love reading your comments and they inspire me to write more! In fact, your comments and kudos are directly responsible for this fic. So really, it's all your fault. That and, well, Snape is so _needy_.


End file.
